the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Requiem
The Battle of Requiem was a series of conflicts that occured on the planet Requiem, a useless Forerunner Shield World that served as the prison of the Didact. Initially, the conflict was started when Jorgey crashed onto the planet and engaged in combat with the local Prometheans. However, when the Didact emerged to see what was going on, Jorgey bullied him back into his ball and forced him to surrender his Composer and the Prometheans too. The conflict died down until the Storm Covenant arrived on Requiem, and they started battling the Promtheans and Jorgey's Covenant. The battle was made even more intense when yet more UNSC forces arrive, turning the battle into a four-way conflict. The Seeds of War are Sown Following the Battle of Reach Jorgey crashed onto Requiem in the remains of a Covenant Carrier. After being attacked by several Prometheans he went on to save the life of an Elite, Mr. Jiggles, who became his friend and rallied the Covenant to Jorgey's side. This group of Covenant would then call themselves Jorgey's Covenant. Jorgey took over the outer layers of Requiem and turned on of them into a massive Grunt breeding ground, slowly building a huge army. In the meantime, he also started using the gravity well to collect pieces of broken spaceships and asteroid bases, for no particular reason. Awakening The Didact soon got word of this and woke up from his nap in a big ball to confront Jorgey. However, Jorgey tormented him with tales of REAAACH!!!! and made him lose all his hair. He also bullied him into giveing up his best Composer and, temporarily, the control over the Prometheans. A New War The Storm Covenant, led by Jul Mdama, landed on Requiem and fought their way to the core. After lengthy fighting that lasted three years, The Temple of Requiem being the main field of battle, the Storm reached the Core. In the meantime, Johnny crashed on Requiem and Jorgey made preparations to leave in a fully-repaired Long Night of Solace which he used to depart Requiem for good, but not before taking the Composer, the artifacts in the Temple of Requiem and Johnny's sanity. Escape The Didact realised that someone would come to rescue Johnny so he used their signal to get Johnny to release him. The rescuers, who were cooped up in the UNSC Infinity, did battle with the Storm and the newly-awoken Prometheans and eventually rescued Johnny. However, the Didact escaped and the Captain of the Infinity, Del Fail, refused to follow him. Composed The Didact fled to Installation 03 to retrieve a rubbishy version of the Composer that he stored there. With this he destroyed some bases before moving on to Earth. He Composed one city, killing six million people and turning them into Prometheans, before being killed by Johnny. Great Work. However, Cortana was killed in the process. Storm Meanwhile, the Storm were still at large on Requiem and the UNSC Infinity was sent to deal with them. Now under the command of Commaner Awesome they did pretty well until Jul destroyed the planet. Luckily, Infinity escaped. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Jorgey